Mourning Light
by xxKyttnxx
Summary: A cat demon's struggle to find herself and love, all with trying escape the problems ahead. Oc/Hiei later will there will be Oc/Kurama too...
1. Sanctuary?

Kit: I CAME BACK! *waves arms in air*

*crickets chirp*

Kit: wow no one is here... *ears droop.* Well I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Please don't sue me...

* * *

The water sparkled as the full moon gazed upon it gracefully. Trees surrounded the area keeping it hidden from the demons of the makai. It was her special sanction, where she was aloud to be alone and uninterrupted. The wind blew slightly against her face making her black cat ears fidget lightly. Her long light blue hair shimmered a slight purple color as it waved gently in the wind. She wanted nothing more than to sleep or at least rest for a while.

No sounds were heard except for the slight rustles of the trees. Her purple eyes watched the water, its every move; its every ripple set her into some sort of trance.

"So this is where you Hide, Hayasaka." a low voice came from behind her. It was cold and unfriendly. Astonished that someone had found her she whisked around staring into a pair of ruby red eyes.

"What is it to you?" She scowled, her hands clenched up into fist watching his every move. The figure standing before her was no taller than she, had black hair and wore all black clothes. He intrigued her yet pissed her off just for knowing her name. He stood there motionless just watching her, which started to piss her off even more. "Come with me." he ordered. She hissed again shoving her fist into the pockets of her black pants.

Another sound slowly entered the area they were at. This time he was tall with red hair and emerald green eyes. Her body tensed up and the hairs on her tail stood up. "Now now Hiei, Don't Frighten Kitten off." He smiled holding out his hand gently, her ears flattened stepping back as he approached her. Hiei the small one crossed his arms and jumped onto one of the branches, know doubt still watching. "Im sorry, He has a temper. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kurama and that is Hiei. Would you please come with us?" He smiled at her again. Turning to the water she looked down staring at her own reflection hating everyone even herself. She quickly shook her head and ran trying to escape into the trees.

Why me... Why now... No I can't go with them... They will never understand... she shook her thoughts out of her head trying to run faster. The clanking of her moon crescent blades hit as she jumped into the trees gaining ahead. A slight blur appeared in front of her, it was Hiei. "Annoying Fool." He muttered raising his hand, all of a sudden there was a burst of pain then complete darkness. She fell into his arms, he threw her over his shoulder and ran off with Kurama.

* * *

Kit: Sorry its SHORT!

Hiei: Bored?

Kit: SHUT IT! *throws a pillow*

Hiei: *dodges sits on window ceil*

Kit: Ya stay up there... *pouts* I want Kandra...


	2. Perked Interest

Kytt: Hey look I'm actually gonna write more! w00 go Kytt lol *proud of self*

Yusuke: She does not own any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters so please please please don't sue. Kyori and Kisa are also not hers they are Carrion Blossomer's characters. they are very Very close friends and so she has the right to use them, don't complain!

Kytt: Ya What She Said! tehe I mean He... Ok on with the Fic...

* * *

"Oh Hiei couldn't you have been a little nicer? She's not our Prisoner" Kurama just sighed shaking his head at his problematic companion, who had Kyttn draped over his shoulder unconscious and still.

"I'm not here to play babysitter! I did what was needed" he scoffed darting off into a direction only to be seen as a slight blur.

~Kyttn's Dream~

Her eyes slowly flickered open staring into the darkness that engulf her entirely "Hello?" she choked out starting to feel as if the air around her was slowly gripping her tiny neck causing her body to curl up in a ball gasping for air. Tears swelled up in the corners of her eyes landing in small droplets in her hands that seem to evaporate seconds later with a small glitter of light.

Below her the floor began to melt away water ended taking its place sucking Kyttn down leaving her to gasp and claw her way to the top of the surface but with all her might she couldn't seem to make it she just kept sinking into a dark endless nothing. _'Is this the end? Am I gonna die?' _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes letting the water take over her.

"Kyttn..." a familiar yet unfamiliar voice called out to her

_'...hello?' _She thought in a small tone trying to reach out to the unknown voice _'I can't hold on...'_

~End Dream~

With a jolt Kyttn sprang forward gasping for air holding her hands to her chest with her eyes wide in fear. _'I...not dead...' _the words echoed all around her.

"Oh My Gosh Thank god you finally woke up!" a pair of small arms hugged her body close

"Umm... Hi?" Kyttn blinked glancing to the side to see a girl in a pink kimono and blue hair hugging her as if they were friends.

"I'm Botan... and we were all worried about you" she smiled softly motioning to a gang of strange people surrounding them, she just put on a fake smile eyeing everyone in the room curiously before pushing the bubbly chic away from her to get some air.

"Why am I here? Why me? GO AWAY!" Kyttn started to panic jumping over the couch turning so she was backing up slowly to the door hoping to get away from everyone.

The sound of two doors behind her perked her ears up glancing over her shoulder to see if she could run, ''Damn it...'' she pouted seeing a blue ogre and a small toddler beside him in the door way making there no way to escape.

"Please try and calm down I am Koenma." the toddler spoke leaving her even more baffled then when he entered the room, everyone was either watching him or herself as he went to the giant desk and chair placing his hands in a small grip. _'WTF do these People ACTUALLY Listen To this... Toddler!?!' _her eyes widened stunned at the recent events that seem all to be linked around this child. Taking in a deep breath her ears flattened against her head as she tried hard to calm down just to listen to whatever he had to say.

"Fine, You better Start Talking!" She sighed closing her eyes leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed and ears facing towards him listening carefully.

"We have reason to believe that this girl..." he held up a photograph of a cute wolf girl with long thick black hair wearing a tattered dress for her to see "Knows of you... Do you know anything about her?"

"That's Kyori... I don't know much about her but couple months ago someone hired me to kill the little girl she protects... Almost lost my life doing that stupid job!" she growled under her breath getting slightly ticked at the very thought. "And if you wanted her then go after HER! I not your lackey!"

"We just need to know where you saw her"

"Oh...umm let me think..." placing her finger to her lips she stuck out her tongue and grumbled a little bit under her breath "Oh I think it was south from here in the forest... Somewhere near the crystal lakes I think"

"Thank you, I sorry for the way Hiei brought you here..." Koenma's eyes darted over to Hiei with a small glare of discontent, he didn't seem to care just sat on the window ceil staring blankly at nothing. "Ill have Yusuke and Kuwabara take you back to where ever you want to go"

"I don't have to be Babysat!"

"Oh come on, you are smaller than Hiei up there, we..." the black haired boy named Yusuke stopped mid sentence as her moon crescent blade pressed to his stomach.

"Don't you DARE say another word!" she hissed tilting her head to the side with her eyes wide and her lips in a small smirk just waiting to let her blade cut into him like a small fish about to be gutted. He backed off just a tiny bit peering back at Koenma shrugging dumbfounded while Kyttn hooked her blades back to her waist walking out of the room. Hiei sat there his eyes on her, intrigued just a tiny bit.

"Hey... Wait..." Botan's voice called out once again to her leaving her to clench her fist in aggravation.

"What is it Now?" she whined turning back around to face the girl running towards her with a small object in her hands.

Botan reached Kyttn grabbed her arm and pulled it out placing the small thing in her hand "Here please have this... Its a Cell Phone... It has my number and Kurama's if you ever need us." she panted softly out of breath

"umm thank you?" kyttn blinked patting Botan on the head like she was a small child. Her eyes lit up happily hugging the small cat demon. "Ok, ok drugs not hugs thank you!" she pushed her away once more and ran off with the cell clutched into her hand.

* * *

Kytt: W00 another chapter DONE! lol Hey everyone sorry if it sucks I tryin and I've been thinking about this for like ever!! lol ..0 gah well Ill probably write more tomorow. grr hand hurts... Oh btw I using WordPad so I don't have that thing that corrects my Shiznet


	3. School

Kytt: Yawns... I'm to tired to write but if I don't the evil Lady will come after me... Oh and the evil lady Might be making an entrance in this chapter! lol Shes gonna be so Proud of me. Maybe then she wont be evil no mores... Mew? *blinks* ok do the Disclaimer please Botan or naughty photos of you will be released to everyone.

Botan: *sweatdrops* Kytt does not own any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters or Kyori and Kisa Please don't sue or get mad...

Kytt: Thankies!! Now on to the story...

* * *

The moon luminated the park casting its bright blue light along the area making it almost impossible to be unseen. The empty jungle gym and the slide were all lite up by the moon ever inch and ever color seen. Kytt closed her eyes feeling the warm air caress her skin as she moved back and forth in the swing with slight movements in her legs, lost in thought.

_'Who were they? Why me? Why Kyori? Oh well cant think about that now... I need to go back home its late and I have school in the morning... Ick first day of school and all becuase I need to be Normal... I don't wanna go back to the Makai... ' _her mind raced with thoughts but loved the way the wind smelled when it lingered near her nose perking her ears up just slightly with excitement. " home" she muttered scratching the top of her head, getting off the swing with a small sigh that escaped her lips before running off outta the park.

Down the street past the houses that looked oddly the same Kytt turned only once after passing a stop sign and at the end of the road was a light green house with only one floor and the entire house seemed lonely. She slowly made her way up to the door, pulling out a small key from her pants pocket and opened the door. It was dark with few furniture peices, I couch in the corner with the tv right in front of it and the kitchen across the way parted by a counter with stools under it. Closing the door behind her she sighed once more staring down at the Pink an Purple cell phone Botan had given her. _'Nothing... Of course there's nothing' _Kytt rolled her eyes placing it on the couch and headed towards the hallway into a small dark room flicking the light switch on revealing a black bed with red trim and a dresser in the corner with the same colors.

She laid herself down on the bed curling up in a small ball like a tiny fragile kitten, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

~Kyttn's Dream~

Lights flickered on and off weird sounds could be heard from a far, Kytt glanced around with tears in the corners of her eyes "Mommy?" she sniffled raising her tail to wipe the droplets of tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Mommy?" her cries got louder but still no one came, she was alone. Moving from off the tiled floor she had been sitting on she turned her head back and forth biting at her lower lip "Hewwo?" she muttered taking a few steps towards the door right before a man walked in kicking her in the head

"Shut up!" he screamed at her watching the poor child lay on the ground crying more tears just before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

"Mommy..." she whispered sitting on her knees watching the blood from her forehead drip onto her hands forming a small puddle.

~End Dream~

A faint buzzing noise rang threw Kytt's ears as she rolled over grumbling at the stupid alarm clock to shut up, her tail brushed up against the button hoping to turn it off. When it wouldnt stop ringing she reached out picked it up and threw it out the window smashing it against a tree.

"Fuck you Alarm Clock I'm Up Now! Happy!?" she screamed at it shifting her body so she was sitting up with her feet firmly on the ground her hair a complete mess and her black shirt falling off her shoulder. _'Ah Shit I forgot to turn the light off last night'_ she grumbled again switching it off with her tail while rubbing her eyes.

"Too Tired..." she yawned heading towards the bathroom to get ready for the day with a quick shower hoping she would wake up enough to get the school uniform on right. Turning the water on thoughts of wearing the wrong outfit ran threw her mind as she undressed quickly placeing her self in the water letting the beads drizzle down her pale body soaking her light blue hair and black cat ears.

_"Ack what if I wore my grade school outfit!"_ her eyes widened and twitched at the thought. _'it'd only happen because I haven't grown an inch since...' _she admitted taking in a deep breath trying to calm herself down knowing she was shorter than anyone she knew.

Finally done she grabbed at the towel near the shower hanging perfectly on a small rack that was attached to the wall wrapping it around her body, shaking her hair dry._ 'put uniform on then leave the house... skip breakfast' _she shook her head more getting the water out of her hair before stepping out onto the cold hard floor. The Uniform laid out on the counter of the bathroom folded neatly she was gonna start attending Sarayashki Junior High School, it was blue and the skirt seemed a little to long for Kytt's taste but she put it to her liking making it shorter than her knees. Once she got it on she tied the bow and laid her ears down against her head hiding them in her hair with small clips.

"Ick I cant believe I have to hide them, guess thats what I get for trying to be normal" she chuckled running out of the bathroom snatching up her backpack from off the floor and heading out to the couch grabbing the cell. "Gotta bring this" like a small child she chuckled once again leaving the house.

It seemed only a few minutes had gone by before Kytt reached the school panting at how fast she was running just to get there in time.

"Hey Midget!" a familiar annoying voice called out as she turned her head seeing Yusuke wrap his arms around her poking at her face, irrating her.

"Get off me..." she stated in a calm yet annoyed voice clutching her hands into a tiny fist hiding her eyes in her hair.

"You going here too?" he slightly lifted up her skirt

"Why I..."

THWACK

Yusuke laid on the pavement twitching just a little mumbling something under his breath, surprised Kytt turned around seeing a tall carrot top guy with a light blue uniform holding his bag like thats what hit him.

"You did that?" Kytt pointed down at him her eyes widened in excitement. "oh ya I your Kuwabara... I saw you yesterday... Great I'm going to school with Idiots..." she rolled her eyes walking right past Yusuke.

"Urameshi Don't you know Your Not supposed to molest a girl in front of school! You have Keiko!" Kuwabara yelled "Hey she's getting away" he pointed to Kytt then started off after her.

"Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled getting up on his feet following the two of them.

Kytt kept calm and ignored the idiots around her, walking into the school she looked around and found her way to her class.

"Oh yes we have a new student today class" the teached stated the second Kytt walked in. "Oh you even brought the toublem makers with you. Good to know who you'll turn out to be" he sneered as the guys mocked the teacher by sticking out their tongues. "Take Your Seats!"

"Don't lump me in with them!" she yelled back at him while the guys made their ways to their own seats.

"Whatever..." he shrugged motioning her to get up and introduce herself

"I'm Kyttn Hayasaka, don't Bug me" she closed her eyes and growled softly making her way to the empty desk beside Yusuke while the teacher started to talk about the class and the things they would be learning.

* * *

Kytt: Holy Shit I'm Done! *pants* very hurt now... gonna go play ff13


	4. We Found Her!

**Kyori: **Write the Damn Story Now Kytt!

**Kytt**: *yawns* NO

**Kyori**: But but but… I wanna meet my Fox…

**Kytt:** *gag* maybe… NOT. I'm thinking ill torture you a bit.

**Kyori:** Your evil… I'm not doing your disclaimer now

**Kytt:** I know ^^ Ok red head Do the disclaimer!

**Kurama: ***sigh* Kytt doesn't Own anyone but Kytt, Don't sue her, or she'll be mooching off of Kyori all her life…

**Kytt:** FUCK YOU

* * *

The sky was the color of a beautiful ocean, as if you were watching it from a high point on the plains of the ningenkai. Beautiful, light blue, with no clouds in the sky, making the oceanic description more accurate for its looks. Though this was only from the windowsill of the classroom where the teacher barked out orders and wrote it all down on the board.

Kyttn sighed twirling her finger in her long light blue hair staring outside the window listening to the chatter of Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to be quiet about the pacifier breaths orders they were supposedly given. "Idiots…" she rolled her eyes letting out a slight growl from under her breath. A sharp noise rang threw her sensitive ears causing her body to twitch "What the hell is that god damn noise!?" Kytt got up from her seat and walked past the rows of students whose eyes were all on her, even Yusuke and Kuwabara got up after her.

"Hayasaka get into your seat now!" the teacher barked as she kept on walking.

"Good bye!" the boys both stated to him leaving the classroom right behind Kytt who was now darting down the hallway searching for what ever was making the sound that made her entire body twitch and squirm.

The light shined into the school as Kytt kicked in door to get outside, her clips broke revealing her black furry cat ears sticking straight up in the air only to twitch every now and then.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the Yusuke placed his elbow on her head like he was resting on a stool.

"What's the matter Shorty?" he teased moving his elbow to irritate her even more.

"Can't. You. Hear. That. Fucking. Noise." She snarled and started off running once again the moment Kuwabara reached them.

Both of them blinked at each other in a dumbfounded way confused at her words. "Midget is upset… I'm Guessing" Yusuke shrugged slightly then followed after her hoping to find out what she was upset about.

Kytt by passed the school's gates and glanced around seeing the pink kimono wearing girl run up to her wrapping her arms around Kytt once again.

"Oh Yay you came!" she exclaimed hugging Kytt tighter before letting her go smiling. "You weren't replying to my text messages so… I used the whistle!" Botan held up a small little metal thing.

"You… made… that… horrible… noise" Kytt's arms fell to her side as her hair hid her eyes with her ears down lying against her head. "I'm. Gonna. Kill. You!" she hissed reaching up to Botan's throat placing her hand around it digging her nails into the soft flesh. Botan trembled gasping for air struggling to get Kytt's grip to let go.

"Hey Midget Be Nice!" Yusuke grabbed strands of her hair and pulled so that Kytt's grip released and let Botan go, she collapsed on the pavement gasping for air placing her hands to her throat. Kytt growled pulling her hair out of Yusuke's hands.

"What the Hell Did you DO that for you stupid Human!" she snapped baring her fangs at Yusuke while he bent down to make sure Botan was fine.

"Don't go hurting my Friends"

"She Deserved It!"

Kuwabara came up behind her his eyes widened "Who attacked Botan?! Is it still around here?!" His eyes darted back and forth worried as Kytt scoffed and started walking down the sidewalk.

"...Kytt! Don't go... We found... the little girl that travels with the princess!" Botan screamed out leaving Kytt to stop in her tracks. Her ears perked up interested in the words the reaper spoke _'Kisa? Really they found her? With Kyori? Then why tell me?' _Her mind raced with thoughts and questions. She turned her head tilting it slightly, the rage subsided and worry grew inside her veins.

"What did you find? And why does it matter to me?!"

"You're close to her aren't you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you people? NO I am not! I met her once and almost lost my life! ...Fuck her..."

Her eyes glanced down back at the pavement "Sorry... I just... thought... I mean Prince Koenma thought... You'd want to know..." her voice was soft as she got up, patted her Kimono and smiled weakly trying to hide her sadness of making Kytt upset.

"Fine I'll come..." Kytt rolled her eyes and slowly walked back over wrapping her arms around Botan nervously she stayed quiet then backed up after the awkwardness filled the air.

"Good now lets go get Kurama and go see the stupid pacifier breath!" Yusuke joked around as Kuwabara laughed around with him down the sidewalk towards Kurama's school. Kytt sighed placing her hands behind her head like she was stretching out biting on her lower lip feeling a strange presence. The smell was of burning cedar wood, it was intoxicating.

"Hiei..." she blinked turning her head towards the buildings around them.

"Did... you say something?" Kuwabara looked back at her before she jumped up onto the roof. "Hey! Where you heading!" he yelled causing Yusuke and Botan to glance back and watch her attack something.

Kytt growled softly and pounced on top of Hiei placing her nails into his throat. "Stop spying on me!" she hissed gripping harder to where they pierced his neck letting a small bead of blood drizzle down his neck. "You've been watching me All Day LONG! Now tell me why or I snap your neck!"

"I refuse to listen to those that I've beaten, and in case you've forgotten, I did make you pass out before with ease, now let go of me you twerp."

"Fuck you I don't Take orders from Stalkers!" she barred her fangs once again glaring down at him as he swiftly kicked Kytt off of him placing her blade to her throat with a slight grin. "Jackass..."  
"If you two half pints are done flirting, we have a job to get to! I want to go and get the pretty princess from Koenma already!" Kuwabara shouted.

Kytt blushed slightly looking down as Hiei jumped down off the roof to where the gang was, letting Kytt take a quick second to breathe. _'Wow... so... close...' _

"The only problem in that is that the moment she saw you, she'd scream in terror from how inferior your face is." Hiei told Kuwabara.

"Plus I think she has a Loli complex... the little Runt is always with her..." Kytt chuckled appearing right beside Yusuke with a slight smirk of happiness before walking once again to the school. "Oh I can text him I think..." she pulled out the small pink cell from her breast and smiled flipping it open."That's what this thing does anyway right?" her eyes shot up at Botan curiously.

"Bingo! It'll text any of us. Well except Hiei. He seems to refuse the gift!" she chuckled patting Kytt on the head in between the ears softly. "But, I thought ahead while you guys made me use the whistle, and I already contacted him, he's meeting us, about a block away from here."

"Is he what smells like a garden of wildflowers? If he is, then are you sure he's a male? That seems pretty feminine to me..." Kytt asked as she noticed the red head from the other day walking towards them.

"oh Kurama Hello!" Botan waved to him happily.

Disgust crossed kit's face as she made a slight gag noise turning her head in another direction away from the red head. "Now that the Idiot brigade is together don't you have to report to the toddler?"

"Botan, may I inquire as to why you only said that the little girl was found, and left out all mentions of the princess, if finding her is the main objective of this case, after all?" Kurama asked.

"Oh well... um... We haven't found her yet... The little girl is Safe though." she stammered as Kytt's eyes widened.

"WHAT! The Runt Is BY HERSELF!?"

"No she's with Koenma"

"But Kyori is So Damn FUCKING PROTECTIVE OF HER!!! She would NEVER in her fucking Life leave her alone!" Kytt hissed

"Are you certain that's the case Miss Hayasaka?" Kurama asked, as Kyttn growled and glared at all of them with an intense heat in her eyes.

"YES I AM FUCKING SURE! DID YOU ALL JUST BRING ME ALONG BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING ABOUT HER? THERE HAS TO BE SOME RECORD IN SPIRIT WORLD OF THE DAMN PRINCESS! WHY DID YOU BRING ME ALONG? DO I REALLY KNOW THE MOST?"

"Um... Actually yes you do."

Kytt just growled "Just take me to the fucking Runt! At least then she'll be near someone she knows and not all of you fucking morons!"

* * *

***In Spirit World***

The lights were dimly lit all around Koenma's office as they entered behind Botan. "Koenma!" Botan called out as a cough was heard from behind the back of a giant chair.

"Oh, why hello there Botan, it's good to see you." Koenma answered as he swiveled around in his giant chair that he was obviously WAY too small for. It was like comparing an ant to a grape. The ant would never be that big. "So you did get the entire group together. How long did that take you?"

"Oh, it was easy enough sir--"

"START TALKING NOW PACIFIER BREATH! WHERE'S KISA? HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND HER WITHOUT KYORI! THIS DOESN'T MAKE A BIT OF GOD DAMN SENSE KOENMA! SHE'S MORE PROTECTIVE OF KISA THAN KUWABARA IS STUPID!" Kytt screamed at Koenma, who just flinched for a moment.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"SHUT UP KUWABAKA! THINKING YOU HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER IS MORE THAN STUPID!"

"Kyttn, we're not sure, the little girl has been asleep since we found her near the Crystal Lakes. We're waiting for her to wake up and talk to us..." Koenma revealed, and as if on cue, a shorter little wolf girl with shorter, chin length, mahogany hair walked into the room and yawned, until her eyes surveyed the room, and caught a hold of Kytt.

"ONEE-CHAN! You're here to save Sissy-san right?" the little girl asked as she ran to Kytt, and hugged her tightly, crying.

"Kisa, what's wrong?" Kytt asked.

"Yes, Kisa, what do you mean by save the Sissy-san? Is your sister perhaps, the Princess we're searching for?" Kurama asked.

"It seems like the little girl would be more like her daughter than her sister from Kytt's description...or maybe she's a sex slave with what Kytt said about a Loli complex." Hiei injected.

"Sissy-san is my aunt...She needs to be saved! They wanted me and she teleported me with water to where we last met Onee-chan, and I haven't seen her since...she was weak from fighting them off, and she may have lost all her strength when she saved me!" Kisa said as she began crying into Kytt's chest.

"Don't cry! Damnit! I hate it when people cry! STOP CRYING KISA!" Kytt screamed as she tried to push Kisa away, though it was a fruitless effort as Kisa clung harder.

"Who has her?" Botan asked softly as Kisa shook her head.

"I don't know who stole Sissy-san!" she screamed as Kytt held her tightly. _'I can't help but think of myself as a child when I see her like this...like she's losing the only person who loved her...I know how sad she is...God as much as I don't want to help, I can't let her suffer like I did...that's just...too much pain to put someone through...I have to help them find Kyori now...'_

"I'll make sure these morons find her okay Kisa..." Kytt told Kisa, who just nodded.

"Thank you Onee-chan...I wanna go home to Lady Hikari's now please..." she whispered as a puzzled look took over Kytt's face.

"Who the hell is she?" Kytt asked as everyone around them turned to see what was going on.

"Hikari Lee...she's a human psychic who can use her voice to get attention...like...a human siren...she's famous..." Kisa explained as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama all got a strange, star struck look on their faces.

"THE TWO OF YOU LIVE WITH HIKARI LEE?" Kuwabara shouted. "SHE OPENED FOR MEGALLICA ONE NIGHT! I HEARD IT WAS AMAZING!" he shouted as Kisa looked up at Kytt with her wide amber eyes that seemed to be filled with fright.

"Who's that ugly guy and why is he screaming at me Onee-chan?" Kisa asked Kytt.

"Just ignore him; he's an idiot who thinks he can impress Kyori."  
"He can't though! She's already in love with Mr. Silver! She tells me little stories about him every night and how she saved him..."

"Uh...okay...anyway, what area were you in when she got taken?"

"Inside of a cave...it had no bats though...but there was a weird smell...like worse than the death of her carrion..." Kisa revealed as Botan snapped her fingers.

"Bingo! She's in Les Grottes De la Mort! We should get a move on if we want to save her, after all, she might be in grave danger if what Kytt said is true about her always protecting Kisa and not trusting anyone!"

"Please...save Sissy-san...I want her and Mr. Silver to have a happy ending...I've never seen Sissy-san smile..." Kisa shouted Kytt turned to Koenma.

"I haven't either. Where the hell did you get your picture then?"

"That would be none of your concern Kyttn, now off you all go to find the Princess, and I'll have Ayame take Kisa to this Hikari person.

* * *

**Kytt:** Wow so long… *feels proud of self*

**Kyori:** Don't be feeling to proud there I did most of the work!

**Kytt**: you'd like to think that wouldn't you? Anyway, what's with your loli complex

**Kyori:** What the hell is a Loli Complex?

**Kytt: **You, having a little girl with you always…

**Kyori:** She's my niece, and I have my reasons for protecting her, one of which being that I love her.

**Kytt: **Right, I think that's just an excuse you use because you're secretly a lesbian pedo

**Kyori:** Shut it…anyway…I hope he didn't hear me earlier…

**Kytt**: maybe he did maybe he didn't…

**Kyori**: If he did I Will kill you

**Kytt:** Not listening… Imma go play .Hack// Now…


	5. The Kill

**Kytt:** Writing yet another chapter because Miss Nazi is hounding me for it… so sleepy -_-'

**Kyori:** Wake Your Ass up and Do it!

**Kytt**: See what I have to live with?

**Kyori:** You don't live with me!

**Kytt**: It's like babysitting Hitler…

**Kyori:** Yoko she's saying Mean things!

**Shuichi:** Kytt you should be nicer to the Princess, I mean she does give you everything you want.

**Kyori:** I'm not a Fucking Princess; I was exiled when I was 16!

**Kytt:** ya… probably because your just like Hitler…

**Yusuke:** Okay since no one else is doing this and this needs to move along, Kytt doesn't own anyone but herself! Don't sue her; we don't want another catastrophe where the Princess kills us all.

**Kytt:** that would happen anyway… She's Hitler with a loli complex.

* * *

Kyttn jumped from one tree branch to another with Hiei trailing close behind the rest of the gang was far off trying to catch up as she stopped for a brief second to sniff the air.

"Need to find her… Need to find her" Kytt repeated to herself looking all around at the surroundings still sniffing at the air hoping to grasp the stench of the Cave. "This way" she growled jumping off to the right as fast as she could.

"Hayasaka how do you know she just isn't dead?" Hiei sneered causing her to growl at him.

"She is alive, you hobgoblin!" she spat out, her ears flattened against her head.

"Hiei…" Yusuke called out "You better hope the Princess is alive or you're stuck with Koenma for another 3 years!" he laughed and kept running on the ground. Hiei twitched for a second.

"See? She is Alive!" Kytt laughed pouncing off.

The trees started getting thinner as an opening came into view. The cave was dark, the scent of death clung heavily in the air, Kytt shivered from the smell almost causing her to gag. The idiot gang caught up with her and stood right behind her.

"What the hell is that horrible smell" Kuwabara cringed holding his nose.

"Its death, you idiot" Hiei scoffed placing his hands to his pockets.

"Kyori?!" Kytt screamed running into the cave with no thought. _'Got to find her… I promised the Runt…" _She darted all around the cave sniffing at the air trying to get past the horrible stench of death that lingered all around. "You... aren't here..." her ears drooped down as she turned back and returned to the gang. "Nothing...She isn't down there"

"LET ME GO YOU INCOMPETENT PAWNS I DON'T LIKE BEING BLINDFOLDED AND THE MOMENT I AM OUT OF THESE CHAINS I WILL NOT HESISTATE TO KILL YOU!" a familiar voice rang through the forest not to far from where they all were. Kytt's ears perked up to familiarity of the voice.

"Kyori!" she exclaimed and darted back off into the forest with no hesitation.

"I think that's our lead to finding the princess...Needless to say, we should follow to make sure the two of them aren't at risk for more danger..." Kurama stated as everyone else nodded and followed after Kytt.

A couple feet into the forest the screams of Kyori got louder she wasn't hurt that was for sure, just screaming at how incompetent the kidnappers were. Kytt rushed off thinking of a way to get Kyori away from them and back with Kisa.

Shadows danced among the trees giving the slight hint that Kytt had gotten closer, even their shouts had gotten louder.

"You know the boss wont be happy that the Runt got away." A small twig like man exclaimed with a sigh under his breath.

"Ya but we have the Princess. Her power alone will be enough for our Boss."

Kytt growled noticing the chains around Kyori, they bound in all her power so she was as harmless as a small screaming infant and if she made more noise the chains would restrict even tighter. _'As much as I'd LOVE to see what they have planned I cant let Kisa be alone without Kyori for to long…' _Kytt sighed jumping down into the shadows blending in to the surrounding area, tip toeing her way around behind Kyori.

The Kidnappers stretched out and sat on the grass in front of the helpless Kyori figuring there was nothing she could do. Kytt pulled on the chair whispering softly into her ear "Be quiet…" a slight hiss escaped her lips as she looked around for the lock on the chains. Kyori's ears perked up, her tail flicked to the side against the lock helping Kytt out just enough to pick the lock open freeing Kyori.

With in seconds Kyori was up on her feet her eyes gave off a dangerous look that startled the kidnappers they got up shaking. Their Fear radiated off of them, causing Kytt to chuckle just a tiny bit under her breath watching the way Kyori moved. It was slow, cautious and scary on how, Whimsical it was. Her hand went up the bracelet around her wrist expanded into a huge Ring blade. The sheer beauty of her long thick black hair dancing and twirling around her body as the wind lightly ruffled it was a sight to see. Kytt's eyes watched Kyori do a series of movements attacking the men, she never even broke a sweat, and it almost looked like she wasn't even trying as the blood from her victims coated the grass around her.

"Go Princess Mutt" Kytt laughed then felt her head hit the tree behind her as Kyori straddled her waist with the blade touching Kytt's neck.

"Where is My ANGEL!" she screamed pushing the blade in deeper to Kytt's throat letting a small bead of blood drizzle down.

"No don't Princess!" a faint voice from behind her called out.

_'Now the stupid Idiot brigade gets here… just wonderful…'_ Kytt rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the tree as they walked up trying to calm Kyori down. Kurama tried to reassure her that Kisa was fine and that Kytt had not harmed Kisa at all. Seemed to work Kyori got up and retracted the ring blade to her bracelet crossing her arms.

"Seems like you got your ass handed to you, Kytt" Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara helped her up laughing along with him.

"Shut Up you Idiots! I had it all handled!" her ears flared up when she hissed at them jumping off back into the trees. The faint smell of burning cedar wood filled the air once more, Hiei was close by watching. "Stalker much, Hiei?" she scoffed sticking out her tongue tilting her head just a slight bit mocking him. He gave the normal 'Hn' reply he loved giving people and the smell quickly vanished.

* * *

**Kyori:** KYTT IT'S TO FUCKING SHORT

**Kytt:** that's not what you said last night in bed…

**Kyori:** I MEANT THE STORY!

**Kytt:** ohhh that… tehe I wanted to end it here… seemed fitting since now we have to go get Kisa… Blah

**Kyori:** Get to Writing another chapter!

**Kytt:** I will I will… Princess Hitler…

**Kyori:** I hate you right now


End file.
